The present invention relates generally to a barrier for absorbing the energy of impact of a moving object and, more particularly, to an impact energy absorbing barrier for decelerating and redirecting a moving object, such as a vehicle, upon impact with the barrier.
Almost all automobile racetracks have a perimeter wall adjacent the track. Racetracks also typically have walls protecting areas of the infield, especially along pit road. The walls are designed primarily for the purpose of protecting spectators and other persons near the track. However, the walls present a danger to the drivers in the event of a wreck. For example, when a race car impacts against the wall, even at a shallow angle, the car is suddenly decelerated resulting in significant damage to the car and potentially serious and sometimes fatal injury to the driver. In addition, cars impacting the wall tend to rebound back into traffic on the racetrack where the cars may be struck by other race cars traveling at high speeds.
Similarly, barriers flank roadways or serve as a median barrier between adjacent roadways. The barriers are generally in the form of permanent installations, such as heavy concrete barriers or metal guardrails. Of course, damage to impacting vehicles and potential injury to occupants of the vehicles is substantial at high speed due to rapid deceleration and sharp redirection of the vehicles by the barriers. Some guardrails have been designed to yield under impact and produce a reduced resistance to advancement of the vehicle in a selected direction. However, repair and replacement of guardrails as a result of impact damage is expensive and time consuming.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an impact absorbing barrier which absorbs the impact forces of a moving object, such as a vehicle, colliding with the barrier for decelerating the object. The impact absorbing barrier should be effective for use as a wall on a vehicle racetrack, or as a barrier installed on a roadway. Ideally, the new impact absorbing barrier will absorb and dissipate the energy of the impacting vehicle while also redirecting the vehicle along the barrier to prevent the rebound of the vehicle into traffic. The new barrier should suffer little or no damage due to impact, but in the event of damage be easy to install and repair. The barrier should also be of minimal depth to prevent loss of roadway or track surface area.